Marbled
__NOEDITSECTION__ * base by DewSpectrum1 Thanks to Cloud for the coding! Basic personality outline by DeltatheSeaWing! Marbled is a young, patient little SilkWing dragonet who has forgotten everything up to her third hatching day. Now to some, that wouldn’t seem like a lot of time to worry about. But for her? It’s all she had; it’s all she knew. And now she’s trying to find it all again, switching between living with Mourning and Sulphur—her adoptive mothers. Appearance Marbled resembles a caterpillar if anything; which she kind of is. Her main scales are forest-y green, with her secondary scales more of a blueish green. Along her arms are light leafy green scales, which match the colors of her spikes. She has an odd pattern of bright red and orange stripes across her body. The orange starting at her spikes and go to almost touch the other side’s stripe at her underbelly. The red are found at the tip of her spikes, as if dipped in paint, as circles around her wrists, and as a line separating the two sides of the scales on her legs. They also stripe parts of her wings, as well. Her eyes are plum purple, and when she turns seven and gains her wings, they will mainly be gray with light gray spots and a near-black fade at the ends. Marbled is a plump, cheerful-looking girl. And she truly is. Her face is round with a short, cute little snout. Her tail is a bit longer than an average dragonet’s her age, but she barely pays much mind to it. She always seems to be happy— except when she’s frustrated with herself, that is. She wears no jewelry; nothing but the scales that were put on her from the start. Marbled has nothing but her smile, as she innocently bounces around Mourning hoping she can help her false mother. Backstory Marbled doesn’t remember anything up until around the time she met Mourning. She likes to pretend she lived a normal life, though, and assumes that she had loving parents somewhere that wanted her. She doesn’t know if that’s true, though, and sometimes fears that it isn’t. She had only met Mourning a few months ago, which means there’s not much to really talk about. At first, Marbled was scared about the world around her. But slowly, she got used to Mourning and Sulphur, and by now she’s grown to think of them as her real parents—even to the point where she wonders why no one else she knows has two moms. Slowly but surely, she’s learning everything a dragonet her age should know by now—what a Hive is, who Queen Wasp is, the Tree Wars; dumbed down to a child-friendly version. There’s only one thing Marbled hasn’t been able to grasp just yet; and that’s what her past life was like. She doesn’t know what she was like before, only remembering the day she woke up alone without a clue of who she was or where she was; crying, before finally gaining the attention of Mourning. Right now, she’s switching between living with Mourning and Sulphur; although it’s normally Mourning, since Sulphur’s always busy with caring for her HiveWings. Mourning teaches her things about the world every day, and all three of them hope that one day, she might remember what her life was like before she met them. Personality Anyone looking at the young SilkWing can tell you that she’s a peppy, kind and sweet girl. Most of the time that’s all she’s ever seen as; thoroughly disappointing some—such as the HiveWing brothers Mourning governs—or just seem downright annoying—like every other HiveWing she knows. HiveWings in general scare her, with their mean attitudes and the way some of them yell at one of her moms. She doesn’t like being around the adults very much, with the exception of the librarian in the local library, and only really interacts with the HiveWings Mourning governs as their “playmate” and “equality friend.” She knows they don’t like her, though. Marbled likes reading, and enjoys going to the library whenever Mourning or Sulphur would take her—otherwise she’d get lost on her own, being in such a big Hive that she can’t even remember if she had lived in before. She likes reading fantasy novels, mainly, although most of them are about HiveWings; although one author she really likes has books about both HiveWings, SilkWings, and another tribe she never really heard of called LeafWings. She enjoys the feeling of being taken away to another world, and actually share her adoptive mothers’ tendencies to fantasize while they’re supposed to be doing something important. The little SilkWing has trouble voicing her thoughts, and would normally write them down in notes and then hand them to whichever mother she’s closest to so then they can say it for her. Mourning tells her she needs to start saying her opinions by herself, before she won’t voice them at all to the point where anyone could boss her around to do anything and she won’t even bother trying to resist. Sulphur just does as Marbled asks, normally just trying to make her understand that Mourning knows best for her. Another thing to Marbled is that she can easily get frustrated with herself for not being able to remember anything. She keeps on having this feeling her past memories were important, but…for the life of her, the little SilkWing doesn’t remember much of anything up to the moment Mourning found her crying in the alleys. And with that note, she’s very forgetful about matters she wasn’t very intent on remembering in general; such as an important party Mourning needed to attend with her HiveWings and Marbled had to go with because Sulphur was too busy— or vice versa, with Sulphur needing to take Marbled somewhere because one of her HiveWings needed to go somewhere important. Relations Mourning Marbled is closer to Mourning than Sulphur; spending much more time with the SilkWing governess than with the SilkWing servant. She enjoys her mother’s company, and loves asking her things that she feels like only Mourning would know. Sulphur Marbled isn’t as close to Sulphur as she is with Mourning, but they’re still very close. Although she’s always busy trying to keep her HiveWing mistress from throwing things in rage, Marbled still likes talking and hanging out with her other adoptive mother. Their HiveWing Masters Marbled thinks all of her mothers’ HiveWing masters are kind of creepy or scary. None of them seem to like her, nor do they treat her mothers very well. She tries her best to avoid them. HiveWings Mourning Governs Marbled is almost forced to pretend to be friends with them; saying that she’s normally about the boys since she’s normally staying with Mourning. She doesn’t like them, though, and thinks they’re actually kind of really annoying. Other Dragons Marbled doesn’t really talk with anyone else, but isn’t friends with everyone else besides her false family. She knows the local librarian, but that’s about it. Other dragons she either thinks are creepy or scary—or she just simply said “hi” when walking by them on the street. Other * she is named after the Marbled Butterfly, and when she gets wings, her wings look like those of said butterfly * originally just based off of the idea that she was a SilkWing who lost her memory, Marbled’s idea is turning into a bigger one that may include another SilkWing of higher class—though not royal or having anything to do with royalty * Marbled’s name might not even truly be Marbled; Mourning gave it to her after the young SilkWing said that she didn’t know her real name *Marbled’s favorite color is green (like the color she or Mourning is), and her favorite fruit are bananas. * she could almost look like the actual blood child of Sulphur or Mourning (or Sulphur and one of Mourning’s brothers), but is in no way blood related to them Gallery Words Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)